


Cat's and Dog's

by xyougotmehere



Category: The Voice (US) RPF
Genre: M/M, Shevine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-27
Updated: 2013-05-27
Packaged: 2017-12-13 04:57:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/820259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xyougotmehere/pseuds/xyougotmehere
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blake is pissed that Adam just teased him like that. He’s sick of this game they play. Adam is just ready to admit to Blake that he wanted the real kiss.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cat's and Dog's

There he was again. Teasing him. Fuck Adam and fuck everything he did. He was either flaunting around how much Blake had a crush on him on national TV or he was teasing Blake on camera. He damn well knew that Blake couldn’t do a damn thing about it. The minute he felt those perfect lips and that slight frisk of Adam’s 5’o’clock shadow it was over. It was all over for Blake Shelton. He needed to feel that frisk against his face again. 

Sitting through another round of not paying attention to what was happening around him he knew. His thoughts were nothing but that perfect little body and those eyes. Those perfect eyes that he just got lost in during songs. 

Their hour break finally hit and Adam headed back stage. Blake was soon to follow. Usher tried to stop Blake but he couldn’t. No. Not this time. He was cornering Adam and he was doing it now before he chickened out. 4 fucking seasons of Adam Levine teasing him. He had enough. 

Blake grabbed Adam by the wrist and dragged him into his own trailer. His fingers stayed on his arm as Adam looked at him with a confused expression. “What the hell, Blake?” He asked as he pulled his arm away quickly. Blake stood in-front of the door and made sure he couldn’t just leave. “What was that?” Blake asked with anger and confusion in his voice. “The kiss? I was just giving everyone what they wanted right?” Adam asked with a slight smart ass grin. He knew he was under Blake’s skin right now. “No. It was not for show and you know it, Adam.” He said softly. “That was nothing that you nor I would of went that far.” He swallowed hard. “It wasn’t even my cheek that you kissed, Jackass.” He mumbled. Adam smiled softly. “Oh was I too close to your lips, cowboy?” He asked as he moved closer. Blake backed into the wall completely. “Were you wanting me to kiss you on national TV? Where everyone could see?” He asked softly inches from his lips. Blake was dead. He had to be because this couldn’t ever be happening in his life. Then he felt it. Adam kissed him. Adam had both of his hands pinned on either side of the country singer and he was kissing him hard. Four years of frustration between the two of them was in that once kiss. Teeth mixed with tongue and Blake pulling at that white t-shirt like it was his only saving grace as he kissed the rocker back with just as much desire. Blake was doomed from the start and Adam had him exactly where he wanted him to be. 


End file.
